Legend of The Sun Knight and Demon King ?
by rahmachayank
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Yuuri tersesat ke duia lain ketika ingin pergi ke Shinmakoku? Cerita ini terjadi setelah Yuuri mengalahkan Originator dan awal Vol. 4 Legend of The Sun Knight


**Legend of The Sun Knight and Demon King?**

I don't own Kyo kara maoh and Legend of The Sun Knight sadly

**Prolog.**

Yuuri P. O. V

Siang begitu cerah , dan langit beigitu indah. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah keduaku setelah dua minggu berada dibumi sibuk menjalani ujian semester. Biasanya aku pergi ke shinmakoku bersama dengan Murata namun karena kesibukannya sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolah, dy jarang mempunyai waktu untuk menemaniku beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dan hal itu membuatku nekat untuk berangkat sendiri ke sana akhir-akhir ini yang untungnya tidak terjadi apapun, karena menurut Murata melakukan perjalanan ke Shinmakoku tanpa navigator sangatlah berbahaya.

Berbekal dengan 2 pengalaman perjalanan sebelumnya dan keberuntungan, aku mengisi air dikolam anak-anak sambil mengecek barang dalam tas anti air yang akan kubawa ke Shinmakoku.

Lensa Kontak…. Chek

Bat…. Check

Glove … Check

Boneka Barbie untuk Greta dan Gwendal… Check

Majalah Baseball Amerika bulan ini untuk Conrad …. Check

Dan yang terakhir baju yukata musim panas untuk Wolfram pemberian ibuku…. Check

Tanganku terhenti ketika kulihat sebuah benda yang tidak ada dalam daftar ada didalam tasku _Eh? Biarkan-aku-mendengar-tangisan-hatimu? Bagaimana caranya alat penerjemah bahasa ini bisa ada dalam tas? mungkin ini tertinggal dalam perjalanan sebelumnya dan aku tidak menyadarinya._

Kuputuskan untuk tetap menaruh Biarkan-aku-mendengar-tangisan-hatimu didalam tas saat kulihat air sudah hampir meluap dikolam. Kumatikan keran air, lalu dengan pelan ku sentuh permukaan air kolam dan menyalurkan kekuatanku. Beberapa saat kemudian, air kolam bercahaya keemasan menandakan bahwa portal ke dunia lain sudah terbuka.

"Yuu – Chan, sampaikan salamku pada Wollfie dan Greta. Jangan lupa Yukatanya." Ucap ibuku antusias, setelah menyerah dengan keinginannya untuk ikut bersamaku ke Shinmakoku.

" Ok, Mom" Jawabku pelan, sambil memasukkan kakiku k dalam kolam.

" Mama…. " koreksi ibuku yang entah apa kelanjutan dari kalimatnya karena aku sudah terhisap masuk kedalam portal secara keseluruhan.

Perasaan tidak enak menyerangku. Biasanya perjalanan ke Shinmakoku hanya beberapa detik saja dan sekarang sudah lebih dari satu menit aku berada dalam dunia portal. " Ada yang salah". Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah kekuatan besar menarikku ke suatu tempat. Dan pandanganku menjadi gelap gulita. Hilang kesadaran.

**Creus P. O. V**

Aku adalah Knight. Lebih tepatnya Sun Knight dari Kuil Cahaya.

Sun Knight, kepala dengan rambut emas bersinar, mata biru seperti langit, senyum yang memikat dan memiliki sifat mencintai dan pemaaf.

Dia yang selalu tersenyum tulus saat mema'afkanmu " Dewa Cahaya akan selalu mema'afkan dosa – dosamu " dan membasmi Raja Iblis itulah takdir dari Sun Knight.

….

Tapi,apa urusannya hal itu denganku?

Sun Knight? Raja Iblis? Siapa mereka?

Dan apa pula Kuil Cahaya?

Tapi yang paling penting….. Siapa Aku?

Huh? Dewa Cahaya yang agung akan menunjukkan jalan cahaya kepada domba yang tersesat?

Tapi… apa kamu yakin aku adalah domba?

**Chapter 1. langkah Pertama untuk Membasmi Naga: "Membentuk Tim Penyelamat dengan Raja Iblis (?)"**

_Creus! Kau tak mungkin lolos, kamu tak akan bisa lolos…._

Aku terbangun.

Dengan segera kubuka mataku, namun saat melakukannya kurasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi aku tak tahu apa lebih tepatnya…

Biasanya saat seseorang membuka mata, apa yang dapat mereka lihat hanya lautan hitam?

Membuka satu mata dan menutup keduanya tidak membuat perbedaan! Jika begitu apa kegunaannya membuka mata? Atau, mungkin, aku buta?

Itu tidak benar! Aku bias melihat, dan itu terlihat semakin jelas, seperti jika seseorang telah menutup matamu dengan beberapa lapis kain tipis dan melepasnya satu per satu. Hitam mulai memudar dan sekitarku sudah mulai terlihat jelas.

Aku 'melihat' diriku terbaring di atas ranjang; ranjang memiliki elemen kayu yang kuat, jadi seharusnya itu terbuat dari kayu. Selimut yang tebal menutupiku, dan disamping ranjang ada kursi. Bahkan tak jauh terdapat meja dengan empat kursi mengelilinginya, dan diatas meja terdapat beberapa elemen air…. Ah, segelas air.

Aku bahkan dapat mengatakan bahwa segelas air itu hanya terisi setengahnya.

Tapi, aku tidak memerlukan untuk menoleh untuk dapat 'melihat' hal disekitarku. Semuanya hanya muncul di kepalaku. Kucoba untuk menutup mata, dan membukanya lagi….. gambar dikepalaku tidak berubah!

Jadi, apa gunanya mata ini? Apa gunanya bukan untuk melihat? Dan kata 'melihat', aku menjadi semakin bingung dengan artinya….. apa aku sedang 'melihat' sekarang? Kelihatannya seperti itu dan mungkin tidak.

Aku masih bingung dengan hal ini saat kurasakan seseorang disampingku bergerak, aku menoleh pada orang itu, tapi terhenti dalam bingung. Apa gunanya menoleh? Aku bahkan tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat.

Walaupun aku merasa kegunaan dari mata masih misterius. Aku singkirkan pertanyaan itu dari kepalaku, dan memfokuskan pada seseorang disampingku. Orang ini memiliki Elemen air, api, cahaya, angin, tanah dan kegelapan dalam jumlah yang sangat tinggi, yang menurutku sangat aneh karna sepengetahuanku tidak ada satupun orang yang memiliki komposisi elemen seperti itu. Contohnya, jika seseorang memiliki elemen cahaya yang sangat tinggi maka dia akan memiliki elemen kegelapan dalam jumlah kecil bahkan nyaris tidak ada sepertiku. Tapi orang ini memiliki semuanya dalam jumlah yang banyak dan hal ini sangat tidak wajar. Dan penampilannya… ternyata dia adalah anak laki-laki.

Dan anak laki-laki itu memiliki tubuh yang agak kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi, sekitar 167 cm rambut pendek dengan poni menutupi keningnya.

" oh, kamu sudah sadar?" Tanyanya sesaat melihatku terbangun.

Dari suaranya, aku dapat memperkirakan bahwa anak ini masih daam usia belasan tahun, remaja.

"Aku…. um, aku sadar" jawabku sambil berusaha untuk bangun dan mengangguk padanya.

" Jangan bergerak dulu!" cegahnya, "Kamu baru saja terluka parah…. Er, sepertinya kamu sudah hampir sembuh… Menakjubkan! Tapi kata Yuna dengan luka yang kau derita, kau harus terbarung ditempat tidur paling cepat sebulan, tapi baru tiga hari dan lukamu sudah hampir sembuh sepenuhnya. Yuna bahkan curiga bahwa kamu adalah mayat hidup!"

"Yuna?" Tanyaku bingung.

Remaja itu mengambil segelas air di atas meja dan membawakannya kepadaku, sambil menjelaskan "Ah, Yuna adalah pendeta wanita dalam grup yang menyelamatkan kita berdua. Dia dan Igor pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu, igor adalah seorang Pejuang ( Warrior ), selain itu juga ada druid bernama Walter, Cecilia seorang pemanah (archer), dan seorang pencuri (Thief), Archie. Sedangkan aku sendiri bernama Shibuya Yuuri, kau bisa memanggilku Yuuri. Kamu pasti haus, ini minum."

Aku merasa agak serak, jadi dengan cepat aku meneguk segelas air setelah mengucapkan trima kasih.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Yuuri dengan penasaran. " Siapa namamu?"

Tegukanku terhenti dan rasa hausku tiba-tiba hilang saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Namaku adalah…."

"Hm?"

Yuuri bergerak lebih mendekat kearahku, dan aku akhirnya dapat 'melihat' wajahnya. Dia memiliki mata agak besar disertai kelopak yang panjang dan lentik dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yg agak kecil. Walaupun aku kurang tau jika dia tampan atau tidak, tapi berdasarkan suaranya aku yakin setidaknya Yuuri adalah cowok cantik.

"Apa kamu akan memberitahuku namamu atau tidak?" Tanya Yuuri curiga.

Akhirnya aku tersadar dari lamunan dan menjawabnya " Aku dipanggil… "

Aku terpaku dalam diam.

Bagus, Sekarang aku tahu apa yang salah…

Siapa Aku?

::::`````::::


End file.
